1. Field
The present disclosure relates to optical communication equipment and, more specifically but not exclusively, to the generation of feedback signals for electronic pre-distortion in an optical transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Optical transponders are critical elements within optical transport systems. A continued trend in the development of optical transponders is towards higher integration and higher modulation speeds. However, the use of a relatively high modulation speed tends to exacerbate to a significant degree the performance penalty caused by non-optimal frequency characteristics of certain integrated components of the optical transponder.